xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Enemy (XC1)
Enemies are the AI-controlled opponents faced by the party in Xenoblade Chronicles. Enemies can be found all over Bionis and Mechonis, alone or in groups, and can be fought by the party to gain experience or progress in the story. When enemies are defeated, the party gains EXP, AP, and SP. Regular enemies are usually members of a species, reflected in the second part of their names (for example, Knuckle Bunnits are members of the Bunnit family). Exceptions to this rule are the more powerful Unique Monsters that all have unique names (for example, the Verdant Bluchal), various quest exclusive and story exclusive enemies, and bosses. Enemies, like playable characters, have levels and use arts in battle. More powerful enemies, usually Unique Monsters and Bosses, even have Talent Arts similar to party members. A complete list of enemies in Xenoblade Chronicles can be found at List of Enemies in Xenoblade Chronicles. Sense types Every enemy belongs to one of four main sense types, and can also belong to a fifth category called Kindred or a sixth category called Group Loyalty. Enemies' categories are indicated by icons in and below their target windows. When the "Enemy Icons" game option is set to "Display", icons are displayed above enemies even when they are not targeted. This icon consists of the monster's category icons superimposed on a generic icon which is the same for all enemies. Almost all Mechon and Telethia are of both the Sight and Kindred categories, although Faced Mechon are typically only Sight enemies. If the party leader is at least 6 levels higher than a target, then the enemies will avoid the party, even if they are Sight or Sound enemies. They will only initiate an attack when the party attacks first. Nevertheless Bosses, of course, as well as Unique Monsters will attack the party upon respectively approach and sight or noise regardless of the level difference. Gallery Target window A.png|Passive enemy Target window B.png|Sight enemy Hover Astas target window.png|Sight + Kindred enemy Enemy icons example.png|"Enemy Icons" set to "Display" Infobox On the Xenoblade Wiki, all enemy pages have an infobox as shown on the right, listing some basic information about the enemy. ;Category :The enemy's general category – Unique Monster, Boss, Quest Exclusive, etc. ;Type :What species the enemy is. ;Location :Where the enemy can be found. The larger area is listed first, followed by specific locations in parentheses. ;Level :The range of levels that the enemy can be found. If only one level is present, the enemy is only found at one specific level. ;EXP :The base amount of Experience Points the enemy yields upon being defeated. ;AP :The base amount of Art Points the enemy yields upon being defeated. ;Movement :How the enemy moves, either by ground, water, or air. ;Detection :The means by which the enemy can detect the party (Sight, Sound, or Ether), the angle and maximum range (in meters), and whether it is a Kindred enemy. For more information, see sense types. ;Time :The time of day or other conditions in which the enemy appears. 'Any' means the enemy can appear at any time. ;Respawns :Whether the enemy will respawn if the party returns to its location after having previously defeated it. Category:XC1 Enemies